Black Out
by Ciissi
Summary: -Ryousuke x Takumi- One-shot. Takahashi Ryousuke has many faces. Some of them are more complex than others. Fujiwara Takumi knows this. So does Takahashi Keisuke... unfortunately.


Black Out – Initial D -fanfiction

**Black Out**

**Author:** Ciissi

**Fandom:** Initial D

**Pairing(s):** The main pairing is Takahashi Ryousuke x Fujiwara Takumi. The hinted pairs are Takahashi Keisuke x Iwase Kyouko and Iketani Kouichiro x Sato Mako.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Initial D.

**Warnings:** PG-13; some swearing, some kissing, all that shounen ai and het.

**Authors Note 1:** UNBETAED, sorry about that everybody. So if there are lots of horrible mistakes, kindly inform me. Name from the song from the First Stage of Initial D -anime, but it has nothing to do with this one being song-fic. The song is _Black Out_ by Overload. This fiction is happening somewhere around the end of the Fourth Stage or right after it. You pick what timeline is you fancy, because I am not very sure how things go in manga. I might fix mistakes after I find them out. Or not. I am not very good at rewriting. I would love to have some feedback because I am first timer in Initial D -fandom.

*****

Fujiwara Takumi was quite sure that not so many people aside of him and Takahashi Keisuke knew about the weird face which Takahashi Ryousuke time to time made. Takumi was not that sure why Ryousuke-san made that kind of face and to whom it was directed to. Well, no matter it was the face which he had named with Keisuke as Ryousuke-san's 'I-am-going-to-molest-you-*heart*'-face.

To be truthful Keisuke was the one who came up the name, although Takumi was the one who noticed it in the first place. For some reason that look sent shivers down Takumi's back and made him want to blush and to take a very arctic-cold shower to cool down. For some unexplainable reason (or perhaps not so, Keisuke and Ryousuke-san were brothers after all) that look made Keisuke appear panicked, disappear somewhere without word and to not come out of his hiding place until Ryousuke-san sent Fumihiro-san to fetch him. Even then normally loud and brash and confident Keisuke seemed to be overly cautious and silent like he was expecting himself to see something he _really_ did _not_ want to see.

Takumi was more than well aware that it had taken quite long of him to realize that sometimes there was a very different expression on Ryousuke-san's face. It had taken even longer than that before he had mentioned that expression to Keisuke to gain affirmation that the face Ryousuke-san made was not really normal for the stoic older Takahashi. As Takumi stared off to the space he counted in his head that it was possible, that the first time he had seen a glimpse of that different face on Ryousuke-san, was minutes before and after their first battle on the Mountain Akina. But although those had been the very first times the first time he had really _seen_ that face was when Ryousuke-san asked him to join Project D. But the real heat of that look had come to him after _that_ battle, the battle against Ninomiya Daiki of the Toudou School.

Inside his loved and cared FD Keisuke followed the spaced out Fujiwara and resisted a desire to bang his head with all of his might against the steering wheel several times. He closed his eyes for a second and glanced again Fujiwara's direction. He wished that it was not his big brother's idea that lately the younger driver of Project D had begun to dress differently and more carefully. Keisuke wanted to scream. Fujiwara looked like a pretty boy model out of newest fashion magazine. Then he saw how Fujiwara's spacing out reached an entirely new level when his big brother stepped out of the support van 1 and beckoned to the main mechanic of the FD. And the reason for increased spacing out was definitely _not_ the mechanic of the FD.

Why _Keisuke_ had to suffer because of _them_?! This time he could not help himself and banged his forehead with full force against the steering wheel.

The loud blaring of the horn of the FD broke the silent night air and scared the hell out of everybody else present the parking lot. The heads turned towards the yellow car as it let out series of short blares as its owner and driver banged his head against the steering wheel.

Ryousuke fell silent for a moment, shook his head and hid his found smile caused by his little brother's antics. Fumihiro raised his eyebrow but did not react any other way already being used to Keisuke's eccentricities after all their time together in the Red Suns and the other staff of Project D stifled their laughters. Takumi's unfocused expression disappeared and he turned to follow his friend's, teammate's, rival's actions.

Keisuke stopped his head-banging, because it did not accomplish anything. It did not make him even feel better about what was going on and he did not know whether to cry or to laugh. Fujiwara Takumi… well… Fujiwara was Fujiwara and his non-battle personality was not changing anywhere fast… Spaced out and all that drift… Not a bad kid… just little out there. Keisuke wondered if Fujiwara made his brother a bit frustrated for now and then…? If his big brother had 'I-am-going-to-molest-you-*heart*'-face then Fujiwara for sure had a face, an expression which directly asked… no, it fucking _begged_ Ryousuke to molest him. Keisuke asked of himself _why_ he had not been more direct with Fujiwara and named his brother's expression as 'I-am-going-to-molest-FUJIWARA-TAKUMI! LUCKY~*heart*' as it should have been. In reality Keisuke would have been happy without discovering that unconsciously answering expression on Fujiwara's face every time when the younger driver watched to his brother working, talking, thinking, acting further way as the head of Project D. That expression was never on Fujiwara's face when he was working for Project D, practicing of his driving.

Keisuke opened the door and stepped out of his yellow sport car. He neared Fujiwara and the Panda Trueno while rubbing the back of his head. Whatever Fujiwara had been thinking before with his spaced out look, it was gone now and he was fully there answering the shout of the main mechanic of the 86 with an alert wave. Keisuke's eyes swept over the parking lot and the six Project D cars along the others. Seeing Kyouko there was more than a little soothing for his nerves. Perhaps she really did understand the boundaries he was keeping between them for the sake of Project D. Keisuke's face almost turned sour when he saw his brother also walking towards Fujiwara and thus him too. He really did not care about the level of the relationship between those two top-notch racers, because in the matters of the battles of Project D his brother only cared about the cold facts and data.

When Ryousuke placed his hand on Fujiwara's shoulder to gain his attention like it was something very natural and ordinary for him, Fujiwara turned his head to meet the older man's eyes. Whatever Ryousuke said to the younger one, it made the driver of the 86 to turn around fully, to shake his head and to make a surprisingly graceful sweep with his hand over the parking lot. Again the staff of Project D observed Ryousuke to say something. This time round Fujiwara only shrugged and _that_ look rose to Ryousuke's face.

Keisuke halted and made a full turn back. Although it was against his policy to run away from the challenge, Keisuke had no intention to stay put and to follow from aside of his brother's and Fujiwara's unavoidable make out session. It would surprise the persons outside Project D. It was… so fucking embarrassing to Keisuke. No matter what fangirls might say. He had once witnessed the entire deal at Takahashi's when those two had begun to see each other more because of Project D and he had no desire to experience it ever _again_! Ever _never_!

Over Takumi's shoulder Takahashi Ryousuke observed the hastily retreating back of his little brother. He knew that Keisuke was not against his relationship with Takumi. The reason for occurring hiding when he and the youngest racer were together was most likely because his brother was not used to see him touching someone this openly. All these soft, careful, open touches were most likely embarrassing to Keisuke. After all they revealed much of the eldest son of Takahashi household. _On the other hand_, Ryousuke mussed to himself, _it could be also Keisuke in denial about Kyouko-san and what would become of the dating her…_

"Thinking about Keisuke and Kyouko-san again?" Takumi asked and leaned against his 86, but he did not glance over his shoulder or his left where Kyouko-san was standing. He hoped that things would go better between Keisuke and Kyouko-san than they had gone for a long time with Iketani-senpai and Mako-san. _Although… Well… on the other hand… talking about the messed up beginnings_, Takumi thought, _Keisuke and Kyouko-san can almost rival with misunderstandings between Iketani-senpai and Mako-san_. He sighed with expiration and crossed his arms against his chest. _Well… It's not really my problem. I have my own boundaries to learn… with… _him_… and with Project D._

Ryousuke followed with pleased interest as Iwase-san met his eyes, hastily bowed to him and hurried to follow Keisuke's retreating back. Strong-willed and determined young lady she was. Ryousuke was more than happy because she was perfect match to Keisuke. Iwase-san would force sooner or later his little brother to think other things besides driving in Project D. _I probably have to learn to call her 'Kyouko-san' or even 'Kyouko' sooner or later…_ There were times when Keisuke was a big klutz in social situations. Ryousuke had to admit that nor he himself or Takumi were not that good either but sometimes Keisuke made the both of them look like a gracefulness incarnated.

Ryousuke returned his gaze back to Takumi and met the younger one's soft, brown eyes looking straight back to his more jaded ones. A small smile on Takumi's lips turned the corners of his mouth slightly up and made him look even younger than his actual 19 years. He was waiting, what Ryousuke would do next and the elder man knew this very well. Both of their eyes flickered to Takumi's right, where their current opponents were studying the team of Project D.

Personally Takumi did not really care, what their opponents thought of him. But he was aware that things might be different for Ryousuke-san, who was older than him and studying medicine to become a responsible and outstanding individual in society, while he was working at moving company and unable to decide, what he wanted out of his future. That was why in these kind of situations Takumi left it to Ryousuke-san to decide, what was an appropriate and what was not, what action to take and what not.

To Ryousuke it was amazing and humbling, how thoughtful this younger man was considering they both were part of this relationship. Fierce, loyal, spaced out, thoughtful, hot-blooded, caring, intelligent, dense, observing,… Fujiwara Takumi… with all of his good and bad traits he was a very important and cherished person to Ryousuke.

Ryousuke put his left hand on the roof of the 86 behind Takumi and leaned closer to reach to Takumi's lips with his own.

"They are watching…", Takumi marked offhandedly his eyes sparkling mischievously and fearlessly met the darker eyes observing him.

Ryousuke chuckled for Takumi's words, bowed his head and lightly, passingly kissed Takumi. Of course they were watched. Ryousuke was the head of Project D and Takumi was the other one of the two racers of Project D. Moreover they were the enemies, the usurpers. Ryousuke brushed his lips once more over Takumi's and straightened. Of course Takumi was watched. Sometimes… no, practically always Takumi forgot that he was _the_ legendary downhill racer of Gunma and Project D.

Ryousuke did not kiss Takumi to shock or to shake their opponents. That would have been dishonest of him. He kissed Takumi openly to show everybody and to Takumi himself, what kind of treasure he had in younger racer and how important Takumi was to him. He had nothing to be shamed or to hide in their relationship. The team of Project D accepted what was between the two of them. Takumi was not a fake or an amusing toy. What their opponents thought of, was a little of concern because they were always blown away with Takumi's incredible downhill driving skills.

As soon as shadows hid his body, Keisuke ran away from whatever was going to happen behind his back. He did not go far stopping inside a shouting distance and sitting on a guardrail he lighted a cigarette. The heard the steps and the murmurs behind his back and slumped forward ripping his hair with his hands. "My brother and Takumi…", he finally said to the other person in darkness, "are really annoying when they are all lovey dovey", he complained and straightened his back cigarette illuminating his face.

Kyouko just smiled at Keisuke's fond words of complain about his honored elder brother and Takumi-kun. She wound her arms around her Darling's upper torso and smiling gently pulled him to rest against her softer body. No matter how much Darling whined about Ryousuke-san and his boyfriend, she knew that in reality he was truly happy about those two getting together.

A delighted squeal pierced the air behind their back as things probably got more heated in the parking lot. Keisuke almost choked to his cigarette. Kyouko just kept hugging him and smiling.

The End

*****

**Author's Note 2:** There was no point in this one… again. Besides… this was supposed to be short fiction 1000 words at max, but it did not happen… TT__TT I hope you liked this one. If I get inspired again, I will torture all of you with new fic.

And for those who still after all this time are faithfully reading The Sentimental Feelings… I am getting there… sooner or later. I hope.

// 3 pages in Word

// 2 100 or so words


End file.
